Modern computer systems may rely on multiple interconnected processors to process data. Each processor and/or processor cluster may comprise one or more cache memory locations for storing processing instructions. A given instruction or instruction operand may be copied and located in multiple caches to allow for distributed use between processors. It may be advantageous for a processor and/or processor cluster to maintain structures and/or protocols to locate, execute, and/or modify such instructions.